9
Scare Factor: None to minimal FX/SFX: The logo shines. It starts with A ROLLING THUNDER PICTURE, then six seconds later, a hook damages the A and it drips blood everywhere. In space, Earth passes us, and a bright light shines behind it. It turns out that light comes from the sun-shaped "O" in the word "Nova", coloured blue. The sun spins very quickly, and "Nova" turns into place. Finally, a white light passes through, and a blue box with the text "NOVA HOME VIDEO" or "ENTERTAINMENT, INC." slides in below. 1fggtgytvhgefjryd 2nd fgdmg7xbxbdhhdhc Mouse of doom is a playhouse Disney logo. Scare factor: Nightmare for nobody except some people. Echo Media is the successor to Spectra Animation. It appears with the logo spinning then it stops and then the logo does another quick spin. It is seen on Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom and YouTube episodes of Toopy and Binoo. Paramount Home Video Logo (1979-1980) Logo: First, we see the Paramount Home Video logo over a dark blue background, which shows for about 10 seconds. Then we see the logo fade to the warning screen, which shows for about 2 seconds longer. FX/SFX: The dark blue background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. This logo can be seen on DVDs from 1979 to 1980. However, since this is an older logo, you will have very low chances of finding it. Scare Factor: None. Paramount Pictures Logo (1995-2006) Logo: We see a mountain next to a lake. Many stars come and circle the mountain. Then, we see the word ‘’Paramount’’ appear on the screen, followed by ‘’A VIACOM COMPANY’’ with a straight line above it. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very common. It appears on numerous DVDs from 1995 to 2006. Scare Factor: None. Acid Trip Warning Screen Warning: We see the warning screen on a background that changes colors. First, it is green, then it is blue, then it is pink, then it is purple, then it is red, then it is yellow, then it is green again. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It might appear on DVD releases from 1989 to 1990. Scare Factor: None to low. The changing colors might catch some off-guard. Pixar Logo on a Purple Background (Video) Video: A lamp hops slowly onto the scene. He looks at the I, and then lands on it. He tries to crush the I, but nothing happens. He tries hopping faster, but that doesn’t work, either. Then the entire Pixar logo catches fire, and the letters and the lamp fall down. We then scroll up to some kind of company name. FX/SFX: The purple background, and the lamp attempting to jump on the I and squish it. Music/Sounds: We hear lots of jumping noises, and then, we hear some fire burning. Availability: Only shows as a video. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The letters catching fire might scare some. This can be seen if you turn on a Leapster2. We see a green 2, then a cord goes near it, then the wire of the cord appears, then it morphs into the Leapster logo in blue. Then it cuts to the LeapFrog logo. The shutdown has a laser which morphs into a blue ball. Category:Numbers